cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero's Guild
Hero's Guild (ヒーローズギルド Hīrōzu Girudo) is clan from the United Sanctuary nation, and were introduced in Q Trial Deck 1: Formation of a Brave Party and Q Trial Deck 2: Rule of the Demon Lord. This clan take its primary inspiration from classic RPG, with each of its units being based on various character classes, enemies, and other elements from RPGs. The primary focus of the "adventurer"-type Units is to increase the Grade of their units to activate abilities as they increase in a manner similar to leveling up in an RPG. In contrast, the main focus of the "demon lord"-type units is the reverse of this. They focus on decreasing the Grades of the opponent's units, which can be seen as a penalty loss of experience in RPGs. It is also a clan introduced and used by Yoshiie Yukimura in Cardfight!! Vanguard Q-Heroes. Backgrounds What is Hero's Guild It is a newly established union of people and monsters alike who gather together with the express purpose of enjoying life. On the outskirts of fields within the United Sanctuary, they form groups, often refereed to as "parties", to explore the lands undiscovered by the groups who had taken residence there for so long. Beneath the fields, they encounter various traps, puzzles, and other challenges within the dungeons deep underground. The monsters the Hero's Guild, being the tricksters they are, often take enjoyment in sneaking into the dungeons ahead of time and pretending to be enemies attacking the parties. They are, more often than not, defeated by parties and leave the dungeon, only to return later when they find a new group of adventurers have chosen to explore. Sets containing Hero's Guild cards Booster Sets *Q Booster Set 1: Beginning of a Grande Quest (16 cards) Trial Decks *Q Trial Deck 1: Formation of a Brave Party (19 cards) *Q Trial Deck 2: Rule of the Demon Lord (19 cards) Races Shared Races * Human * Noble * Demon * Flame Dragon * High Beast * Gillman * Golem Archetypes/Subclans * Argonaut * Vargos List of Hero's Guild cards Grade 0 * Demom Lord's Squire (Demon) * Elderly Sage, Siron (Critical) (Noble) * Guiding Fairy (Heal) (Elf) * Leading Member, Eizen (Human) * Rear Patrol, Knight Union (Draw) (Human) * Riddle Meister (Stand) (Demon) * Young Follower, Johan (Stand) (Human) Grade 1 * All-Seeing Mimic (Demon) * Arch-Priest of Darkness, Marco (Human) * Crusader of the Guard, Byron (Human) * Demon Follower, Via (Demon) * Shield Knight of Protection, Wirria (Human) * Fearful Screeching Bat (High Beast) * Rookie Hero, Gai (Human) * Starting Swordmaster, Argos (Human) * Trap Master, Elda (Human) Grade 2 * Arch-Wizard of Light, Nemina (Human) * Demon Lord's Knight, Aigun (Demon) * Field Scorcher, Flame Lizard (Flame Dragon) * Magical Knight, Simone (Human) * Sloppy Slime (Gillman) * Treasure Hunter, Fideo (Human) Grade 3 * Brave Adventurer, Argonaut (Human) * Brute Swordsman, Verren (Human) * Demon Lord of Ruin, Vargos (Demon) * Gate Guardian (Golem) Grade 4 * Brave Hero, Grande Argonaut (Human) * Brave Knight, Valiant Argonaut (Human) * Brave Wizard, Magical Argonaut (Human) * Black Flame Demon Lord, Barlot (Demon) * Destruction Demon Lord, Absolute Vargos (Demon) * Legendary Hero of Flames, Cyr (Human) * Legendary Hero of the Sword, Gaiaun (Human) Category:Clan Category:United Sanctuary